Kilgrave's Kitten
by CrystalAris
Summary: A native cat falls into the Kilgrave's lap... will she survive or become like all the others? (A role Play between LadyKilgrave and I)


Kilgrave's Kitten

(RP with LadyKilgrave)

Kilgrave (LadyKilgrave)

_Luna (CrystalAris {me})_

**This is a role play between me and LadyKilgrave, they have some really nice Kilgrave stories and oneshots on Wattpad. I have not edited this story since each of us has a different style and I want to respect the difference. Currently it's completed, but it may be continued, no guarantee though. Also I know I got repetitive, but I promise I did get better. It was my first RP.**

**I'm posting this because Kilgrave doesn't get nearly enough love, I feel he's misunderstood, though he's a very difficult character and coo-toes to David Tennant for playing a Villain and STILL getting a massive fan base for the villain, He's totally Awesome!**

**I hope you'll enjoy this as much as I do. And for anyone who might be worried it does have an ending.**

**Rated 'M' for steam content Have fun!**

It was a late evening as I was reading a magazine in my brand new mansion. I was sitting in front of fire place, taking pain killers every 2 hours as I was having difficult time recovering from that kidneys transplantation. Bloody Jones. I would make her pay for everything she did to me but I had to recover well first.

I sipped on my coffee and fixed my dark purple sweater as I moved to the other side. It was so quiet in the house. I sent all servants away for now, I needed time to think, be alone. Althought it was boring. I sighed heavily and tossed the magazine on the side as I took my reading glasses off, rubbing my eyes. I could use some company but I couldn't be bothered to go out for chick-hunting. They were all the same anyway. Each and every one of them. But I could use a play thing. I sighed again and lazily looked at my phone, checking the time. Maybe I'd go in a bit?

_Rain. The dreaded rain. There was nowhere for me to hide. I had left home so My little brother could recover. There wasn't much space in that cardboard box in the alleyway for all of us. Especially when I was in my human form. I liked to use it to keep my siblings warm at night, but it just wouldn't be possible in this rain. I had to find some type of shelter. A tree might be fine, but some place dry and warm would be better, but all of the shops don't like me hanging around. They chase me away since I can't by anything._

_I was running down the street, my arm covering my soaked face, when I saw an orange glow through a window. It was coming from the first floor, i wanted to check if the owner had gone to bed and if I could take advantage of an abandoned warmth._

_But how weird would it be for a girl to peak through a strangers window. Last time I did that someone called the cops. So like any good citizen I found a few trash cans on a courier and took off my clothes, they'd be safe in there. This neighborhood seemed safe enough that there wouldn't be anyone willing to take clothes from a trash can. Pain shot through my body as I shifted into my other form, a cat. _

_A cat wouldn't be suspicious looking through a window. Especially a pitiable, soaking wet cat looking for warmth. I was pleased to see that the window had I nice ledge I could relax on, worst case scenario if I couldn't get in._

_I jumped on the ledge, which was surprisingly dry. The rain couldn't reach here. If the widow wasn't open, l could at least breathe easy here. I had wanted to avoid 'humans as much as possible since they seem to hate people like me._

_I stared through the window. I saw where the orange glow came from a fire! Better still I could feel the warmth through the glass, I 'Meowed' in delight at my good luck. I started to claw at the window hoping to get inside. It was too bad I had missed that purple man sitting next to the fire._

I groaned in frustration as I didn't know what to do when I heard a loud whine and a tapping noise coming from the window. I frowned and got up right away, curious what on earth is going on?

I walked up slowly to the window and noticed a cat trying to get inside. It was black and wet and had huge dark eyes... I opened the window and stared at it 'What?' I said, watching it come closer and it looked at me back 'You wanna get in? Oh great now I'm speaking to animals...' I rolled my eyes and decided to try something 'Wait here' I ordered it and went to the kitchen, grabbing a random cloth 'You are soaking wet and I had my floor cleaned you know' I chuckled slightly and took it from the window ceil with the cloth, trying to be gentle. I smiled softly, oh I was happy I were on my own. 'You are cute' I admitted and rubbed the cloth a bit on the cat so it's not as wet. Then I sat down on the floor in front of the fire place and put it on my lap, finding it listening to me and acting really politely for a stray cat. 'You are better than people you know' I hesitated but slowly approached my hand to its head as I started caressing it. I relaxed a little and glanced at the fire, while petting soft fur under my fingers 'You'll make a good company for tonight. Maybe I'll even make you stay' I shrugged as I was speaking quietly. Just the cat and me. It was surprisingly nice.

_This stupid window wouldn't open, whining in frustration I tried one last time in my cat form. Clawing at the window. If this didn't work I would try with my human form, great for picking locks._

_I heard movement, drawing my attention away from the bottom of the window. I looked up towards the noise to see a man in a dark, purple sweatshirt. 'Shit!' I thought 'I didn't even see him!' I decided to take a gamble._

_Would this really hot guy chase me away like other humans or would he one of the Golden few who would let me stay the night? I didn't want to be sick. Mom already had one of us sick. She wouldn't need another one. I waited patiently on the window sill, waiting for this human to scowl at me and shoo me away, but every minute on this ledge was a minute out of the rain. I'd take any dry moment I could get._

_He opened the window as I prepared for a ruff shove. "What?" He asked. That was a good sign, he didn't shove me right off the bat. Still watching this human I decided to test my luck and walked closer to him. Every step was warmer than the last._

"_You wanna get in?" He asked. I continue to watch him. "Oh great, now I'm speaking to animals..." he rolled his eyes. That normally wasn't a good sign. Most humans, from my experiences, don't like talking to us. They don't think we listen._

_I watched this human cautiously, ready to bolt at the first sign of danger. "Wait here." He said and I froze as he walked away. 'He wants me to stay?' Warmth spread through my heart. He wanted me to stay. If he would let me stay, I would be sure to repay this man many times over. Even if it was just for tonight._

_I watched as he walked up to me carrying a towel. I wondered if he would be so kind as to put it by the fire so I could dry myself. To my surprise he gently placed the towel on me. Normally humans don't like to touch us. "You are soaking wet and I had my floor cleaned, you know." He criticized me with a smile. Chuckling he lifted me up._

_His hands were big and very comfortable. Warmer and more caring than any human I had ever encountered before. 'So warm' He was the first human to ever take it this far, doing more than the bare minimum. I liked it, and I was grateful to him. I couldn't help purring._

"_You are cute" he said as he started to gently rub the towel. Nobody had ever called me cute, especially the humans. It felt good to be called cute. I desperately wanted to cuddle up to him, but I didn't want to get him wet. I wished with all my heart that I was dry so I could rub my face all over his warm, wonderful chest. _

_Funny, he started rubbing the towel on me and I could feel myself getting dryer, maybe he wanted me to rub him too. Before I could, he sat us by the fire placing me on his lap. It was just as warm as his hands. Even better I fit perfectly on these firm thighs, it wasn't hard to get comfortable at all, almost like I belonged._

_I meowed in thanks. I had never felt this welcome with humans. I looked up to him, wondering if he would still be willing to talk to me like he did earlier. His voice was addictive. My wish was answered and I soared in happiness as he opened his mouth, "You are better than people you know."_

_This day couldn't get any better! Oh how I wanted to primp my nails in happiness, but unlike my brothers and sisters I knew how precious clothes were to humans, they were their fur after all so I restrained myself, moving my paws in happiness. I wonder if he could see my smile? I hoped he could._

_I soon paused when I felt his hand gently caressed my back. I didn't know this man could be such a miracle worker. Normally human hands disgust me, but his served as an amazing reward. Now that my face was at least dry I could rub his chest, begging for this wonderful man to continue I moved my paws purring louder. It was warm in his embrace, so very warm and comfortable. _

"_You'll make good company for tonight. Maybe I'll even make you stay." He said. Joy burst through me, he might want me to stay! 'Oh how I wish you would.' I thought as I finally rubbed my face on his chest. With this blissful experience, I wanted that more than anything._

I lied down on the floor and carefully put the cat on my chest as I played with it gently. It seemed to be liking it, which warmed my heart in the strangest ways. I had other plans for tonight but since the weather was so bad there was no point in me going out. I kind of wanted someone to talk to... didn't think cat would be good enough. Also I was curious if I could even control animals. 'You like it here, hm?' I said with amusement as I tugged gently on its ear. 'This is perfect, it's been more than 10 minutes and I'm actually not annoyed with you. I'll tell you a secret... I'm a bit of a loner' I whispered and looked into its eyes. They almost scared me for a moment. This cat looked so... human. And it seemed to be listening to me. I put it on its back and found out it was a girl. 'So I did get a lady for tonight after all' I chuckled to myself and caressed its belly 'Should I call you something? Hmm...' I thought I'm acting really silly but what the hell. It was just me and myself only after all. 'Luna' I came up with a simple but nice name 'Lady Luna' I grinned and patter its nose 'You'll keep me some company, Luna'

_Gently he wrapped his arms around me and lifted me up. Worried I did something wrong I looked at him, only for him to lay down on his back, placing me on his chest. 'Oh.' I thought in relief then smirked, 'primping your legs wasn't good enough for you eh? Well if I must, I must' I started primping his chest, resisting the urge to use my claws. I didn't want to snag this man's shirt and risk making him angry. I learn my lesson earlier in life._

_He brought out his finger and held it before me. I was about to smell it when it started to wiggle. Out of instinct I batted at it with my paw, forgetting my usual reserved, cautious state. Just having fun with me and this man._

_It felt good to let loose and be myself, he was even smiling. Which only escalated my good mood. "You like it here, hm?" He asked. Smiling I placed my head on his chest in satisfaction, gently purring in happiness. He gently tugged at my ear. Normally I wouldn't like a human in my personal space, but he was different. Instead of flicking my ear away in annoyance, I drew closer to his warm hand, rubbing against it._

"_This is perfect, it's been more than 10 minutes and I'm actually not annoyed with you." I looked at him curiously as he continued. "I'll tell you a secret..." I was surprised. We just met and he was already sharing secrets? I could help but snuggle closer. "...I'm a bit of a loner." He whispered, looking straight at me. Directly into my eyes. I returned his gaze, watching. This man who had helped me in my time of need, even if it was on a simple whim, I was determined to repay his kindness and if that ment staying by his side, I would be more than willing to do so. I continued to look into his eyes, hoping he would know I would be there for him. Whenever he needed me._

_To my surprise he rolled me over, I was too shocked to move. "So, I did get a lady for tonight after." He chuckled. I almost cried out for the loss of my dignity, but he stopped me by gentle caressing my belly. With surprisingly felt Really good. Very relaxing._

"_Should I call you something?" He asked bringing me out of my thoughts. He paused thinking, "Hmm..." I waited in anticipation. Mom had already named me Dawn, when she found be by the dumpster. She wanted me to have a new start. I liked the name she gave me, but I wanted to know what I was to this man. Humans normally called me kitty or cat, but if he was willing to give me a name, how honored would I be._

"_Luna." I loved it. It felt like he cared. It felt like... for the first time a human accepted me. I had heard stories from other strays about some getting lucky, getting a solid home. Even if I wouldn't be allowed to stay, for today, for as long as he wants me I would be his, "Lady Luna" he grinned and poked my nose gently, "You'll keep me some company, Luna"_

_Rolling back on my belly I meowed and snuggled closer. This would be a night I would never forget._

The cat started purring loudly which made me chuckle again. It seemed like it was feeling comfortable in my company which was something new. I continued cuddling it especially now that it was dry. I wasn't fully human so I wasn't afraid of any diseases. I wasn't weak like them. 'Luna' I sighed and glanced at the ceiling. I started getting sleepy in this state and I yawned 'I wish I could talk to you' I smiled a little and stared into its eyes. 'You look almost... human" I knew I sounded nuts but it was true. Those bloody eyes. 'Are you really a cat? They say animals sense danger. And trust me... I am nothing but danger' I admitted more to myself than to her. 'I hurt people and they hurt me. It's tiring' I don't know why I said that. I felt like this innocent creature understood me.

'Oh well at least you seem to be liking me' I smiled a little and we stayed like this for about one hour more until I thought I'm tired enough to go to bed. 'I usually take ladies to the bedroom with me. So... feel welcomed' I gently put Luna down and started slowly walking up the stairs. 'Ohh silly me. You must be starving' I turned around and took two bowls from the kitchen cupboard. One I filled with water and the other one with some ham I found in the fridge. Maybe cat and staying home for a bit would help me recover from the surgery? It didn't seem like a bad idea. 'I don't expect you to understand but you'll find me upstairs. I'll leave the door opened' I said to her and patted her head once more.

Then I went ahead and took a quick shower. I put my purple two piece sleeping set on and I lied down in my bed, wandering if the cat wouldn't scratch anything downstairs.

Eventually I fell asleep, almost forgetting about the little creature I adopted I guess? I would see next morning how it behaves. I had to let go of spying on Jones for a bit. I didn't need her attention, I wasn't even curious what she was doing anymore. I felt kinda empty. Yes, cat and home was a good idea for now. For my own mental and physical health. Maybe I could try and get a woman tomorrow or the day after, it's been a while since I last... Yeah I could slowly start thinking of that.

The sound of rain echoing in my bedroom was soothing and it stayed like this until the very next morning when I woke up. I looked over at the bottom of my bed and spotted a small black pile of fur curled up in the corner. It made me smile again. 'What a princess' I chuckled and rubbed my eyes, waking up properly. I didn't want to wake her up, so I quietly slit out of the bed. In the day light I could see how silky and smooth was her fur. Maybe it wasn't a stray cat? Maybe she ran away? Well I had no intention of giving her back to anyone. I kneeled in front of her and watched her sleep 'If you were human, I would marry you' I scoffed and patted her head gently 'I would love you to be human actually' I admitted not expecting that my wish might just come true...

_Warmth. That's what I felt. Warmth and something soft beneath my feet. Which was rare in New York. Opening my eyes I saw a lush green 'meadow' that I had seem in the moving picture box, humans call a T.V. Never having been to one, my curiosity won. I ran into the meadow._

_I frolicked and played in the tall grass, taunting me like moving string. It was like I didn't have a care in the world. Hearing movement I looked up from the tall grass I had successfully tackled and was gnawing on. The green grass now had a sea of purple flowers giving off a warm familiar sent. I couldn't hold back my excitement. I ran to the flowers and gently rubbed against them, wanting to be surrounded by this beautiful scent without ruining their beauty._

_Closing my eyes to this wonderful aroma I continued to walk through them rubbing each one I came across. _

_Only stopping when I felt a gentle, warm touch. His touch. My warm, gentle purple man's touch. I heard him say, "I would love you to be human actually."_

_Instead of meowing to him like I've learned to do. humans, I asked him in hope, so he could understand, "Could you really accept me?" Barely whispering, fear starting to eat at me._

_Would he call me a monster like all the other humans? If he did... ... ... if he did, I would never trust another human again. If even He couldn't accept what I am... ..._

_... I didn't even want to think about it. I changed into my human from. He deserves to know. He, of all people, deserves to know my secret. He told me his. He showed me kindness. The least I could do was show him sincerity, and if this was to end... ... ... ... let it end before it can begin._

_I looked sadly at the purple man, "Would you be able to accept me?" The purple meadow, slowly turned into a room, almost as if I had been dreaming. But my hope and question were real._

I frowned at myself for such ridiculous wish and got up, turning around. Cat being a human? I needed to get rid of it before it completely messes up my mind. I wasn't meant to show kindness, I needed to focus on important things. Like getting back Jessica.

I was about to leave the room when I could swear I heard a whisper of a woman's voice and I froze, confused. I shook my head, it was probably my dreams spilling slightly. But something told me I should turn around and so I did, to look at the cat.

'What the fuck?' I mouth moved slowly forming those words, as I backed away slightly, trying to understand what I see. Where previously the cat was sleeping, now there was a curled up... girl. I blinked couple times. Was I dreaming? Was I drunk? On drugs? I overdosed painkillers? I tried rationalize what my eyes were telling me so I walked up closer. She looked as real as a day. 'Don't move' I ordered her quickly and my power clearly worked so I walked up to her. She was naked, her skin in shade of porcelain. Her face was framed by long silky black hair and the same green eyes were staring at me. Cat's eyes that looked human. They were human! 'Hello' I smiled a little, scoffed, rubbed my face and scoffed again. 'How lucky' I chuckled and stared a little at her. Oh my god. She was a shapeshifter! A beautiful woman just walked through my window and I didn't even realize it! 'Can you speak? I think I heard something a minute ago?' I asked her as I palmed her shoulder and I rose up her chin to make her look at me. She was stunning, perfect for me. And powers? This day couldn't start any better 'Oh right, apologies' I smirked as I glanced at her bare skin again but I went ahead and brought her one of my dressing gowns 'Cover yourself... for now' I ordered her and waited to find out if she responds.

_I woke up, still curled for self-warmth. Only I didn't feel my usual fluffiness just naked skin. 'I did it again...' I thought, 'why couldn't I just stay as a cat?' I then felt a pair of eyes on me. I looked up to the source. I froze._

_That shocked me awake. The purple man from last night saw. He saw me! I panicked, remembering what the last human that saw me screamed " 'MONSTER!' " it scared me. Terrified me. Would this man, who accepted me in my time of need through me away for being a monster?_

_I did what any scared cat would do. Run. I would run. I didn't want him to reject me. I eyed the door behind him, getting ready to bolt, "Don't move." Staying in my position I looked back to the man. Does that mean he still wants me? Would he let me stay? I didn't want to run anymore. I hoped he would give me an answer, a positive one. Would he be the first human to accept me? I wondered as he walked up to me._

_I stared at him wondering what he would do next. He didn't seem upset."Hello." He said as he smiled. My heart was elated. I wanted to jump him right then and there. Cuddle him, let him know how great fun I was that he accepted me, All of me. For some reason I couldn't, I count move a muscle. Which was probably for the best. I didn't know if he'd be a touchy-feely person. Though he didn't seem to mind yesterday._

"_How lucky" I perked up at how he chuckled. He was happy, happy that I was here. He didn't scream at me in fear or hate. He was happy. I didn't want to blink, nor did I feel the need to, I didn't want this wonderful moment to end. It's been happy moments, one right after another since I met this man. He saved me from the rain, from the cold. We cuddled last night, and most importantly he accepted me. The first human to accept me. Mom and my brothers and sisters knew, even some of the Toms, humans were the creatures who rejected both parts of me, but not him._

_I watched in delight as he place his hand on my shoulder, "Can you speak?" He asked, lifting up my chin. "I think I heard something a minute ago" I was going to answer him but found I couldn't move my mouth, so I answered in cat, 'Yes, I can.' Purring instead, though it took more effort in human form. It was too bad he couldn't speak cat._

_I could speak both fluently, but cat was my native language. I learned human's English so I could beg for food and get help if needed. It came in handy for more than one occasion. _

"_Oh right, apologies" I wanted to tilt my head but couldn't, so I watched him in confusion. He walked away, I was going to panic and fallow him, but he moved to another set of doors that appeared to be a closet as he pulled out a purple robe. He walked up and set the robe down next to me, "Cover yourself... for now."_

_Slowly I reached out and grabbed the robe. Putting it on, I couldn't help but ask him, "Aren't clothes just removable fur?"_

Her mouth escaped something like low growl when I asked her if she could speak but then I realized it was because I denied her ability to move for a little while. Opsy! 'Right, you can move again' I nodded at her and watched her as she clumsily covered her perfect body. She was a distraction I needed right now. Then she spoke fluent English with slightly Irish accent I supposed. So she could speak. And the thing she said amused me. 'And how would you feel if someone removed your fur, dearie? Naked' I answered for her. She looked like a naive creature surely easy to control. I couldn't wait to see what I can do to her... 'You're shape shifter, correct? Answer me' I threw another order at her as people usually didn't want to talk from their own will. I wasn't interested in any small talk anyway. I just needed to know what she was and how could I use it for my advantage. I knew perfectly what I'd do with those beautiful red lips and nicely shaped figure... but there would come time for that. I had to know all about her abilities. I started changing from my pajamas into a pair of dark trousers and a black shirt with dark purple tie and vest. I already knew I had to get her some ''removable fur' like she childishly called it. I hoped she wasn't more cat than human, and if so, I would change that

_I didn't argue with him. It was true, if you don't have fur you are as humans call it 'naked'. It didn't really bother me, I used it to help regulate my temperature sometimes... away from human eyes since they screamed the last time I did that in public. Really hurt my ears._

_After I had finished putting on the robe he asked, "You're a shapeshifter, correct Answer me." As he stared to put on some fancy fur. ... he looked really good._

"_No?" I asked unsure, titling my head. " unless a shapeshifter is a monster. I consider myself as a cat who can turn into a human. It's helped a bit, over the years."_

'A monster?' I looked into her eyes and froze for a second. Jessica called me that. And many before her 'Monsters don't exist, love' I said slowly. Were people thinking of her as one? She was exceptional but far from monster. 'Well anyway' I snapped back out of my thoughts that were going way too deeply 'I want to know all about you' I sleeked my hair back with some pomade and a comb and reached out for her hand 'Are you hungry, Luna?' I didn't ask for her real name if she even had one. Crossing the boarders of his house she was my possession now and I gave her a name, I didn't really care if she like it or not. I intended to keep it.

I led her downstairs to the kitchen. My servants were away for now so I started preparing us something quick to eat. Scrambled eggs and toasts. Simple and English. 'How old are you?'

_He looked shocked, "A monster?" He asked, disturbed. I panicked. My fear started to eat at me again, did he not like monsters? I... I shouldn't have said I was a monster! Will he hate me? I looked away in shame._

"_Monsters don't exist, love." He said calming my fears. "Well anyway," I looked back towards him. An incredible weight was now off my shoulders as he smiled in my direction, "I want to know all about you" brushing his hair back. In a way I was jealous, it looked like it would feel good to be brushed._

_He pulled me out of my thoughts, "Are you hungry, Luna?" He asked as he held out his hand for me. I had seen some humans do this before. I smiled as I too held out my hand, wrapping my fingers around his large warm hand. He lead me through his house, or territory as I'd like to call it. Leading me to the place where humans like to keep their food._

_I stared in wonder, the size was enormous. Even that old cat nice lady couldn't compare. The purple man started to pull out a pan when he asked me, "How old are you?"_

_I had to think back, it's not like we keep track. We just live and die when it's our time, "let's see... mom said she found me by the dumpster ...probably about... 250 moons ago. Oh wait... humans perfume years... um..." I started using my fingers it took a while but, " about 19 or 20 human years old." I answered._

_The big count down helped me keep track of human years, they were so noisy after all, it was hard to sleep._

I made her a cup of tea and some coffee for myself, setting some milk on the table too. From what I was understanding so far, she was half cat. How incredible. I crashed some eggs onto the pan and listened to her count slowly. 250 moons... Full moons I supposed. Yeah, that'd be around her early 20s. 'You're young' I smirked to myself and glanced in her direction again. I felt tingling down my spine of excitement. Such a treasure.

I put plates full of food on the table and took a seat by her side. Her eyes were absolutely mesmerizing and her body movements were so graceful. They had a cat grace to them which was making her even sexier in my eyes. 'Are you homeless?' I asked her curiously. Maybe she needed to rest and take a bath. In her cat form she seemed like she was looking for home.

_I closely watch him as he set down the food. What was in front of me was yellow fluffiness that came from an egg and brown crunchy bread. ...I was surprised, looking at the food in wonder. The 'eggs' I was used to, were in the shells he used. A clear gooey substance with a large yellow center. Eggs weren't one of my favorite meals, but I never complained. Any food is better than no food._

_Just when I was about to pick up the yellow fluffies, the man asked, "Are you homeless?" Taking my eyes off the food I looked at the purple man. "No," I answered as the man's smile slightly faltered. "I live in the alley in a cardboard box with my mom, brothers and sisters." _

_I pondered a bit, "Though it's getting a little crowded." I smiled fondly. "I need to move out since I take up so much space. Besides, mom says home is where the heart is." I smiled at the man._

I nodded. She was homeless stray cat. I almost wanted to chuckle at that, it was mad! The way she was speaking of herself as a... a cat! 'Don't be shy, it's good' I told her as I noticed she was hesitating to eat her portion.

I looked at her for a moment, thinking of her words 'Home is where the heart is?' I repeated and shook my head 'Well I am sorry to disappoint you but life's not exactly a fairy tale and by seeing you getting wet outside of my house I can tell you've tasted how bitter is it. I stated and twisted my mouth into a smile 'But you will stay with me, Luna, won't you?' I suggested her using my power and eyed down her features and cleavage. 'I didn't introduce myself, did I? I noticed and took a sip of my black coffee 'Name's Kilgrave. For you Mr. for now, miss Luna' I liked being a bit official and she seemed like she could learn a thing or two about being a human. 'I'd suggest we get you some nice clothes, we call it clothes, okay? Don't call it fur when you're in your better form' I told her as it was annoying me slightly. She had a face of an angel and naive soul.

_He nodded, then said, "Don't be shy, its good." I picked up the fork, the same one I saw the old lady eat with, and started to eat slowly. I had my own share and plenty of time to eat. There weren't any other strays around to compete with. I took a bite and became mesmerized by its flavor and texture. How he could make those gooey, disgusting eggs into this miraculous dish is beyond me._

_When I came back to my senses, I saw the purple man smiling at me, "But you will stay with me, Luna. Won't you?" _

"_Gladly!" I beaded happily at him, before happily concentrating o my meal. I thought he'd never ask, worried this would just be a onetime thing. I liked him from the moment he let me in._

_I finished the delicious fluffy and crunchy toast, very satisfied i thanked him whole heartedly. It was the best meal I've ever tasted. He finished to and set down his fork, "I didn't introduce myself did I?" I just nodded my head as he sipped some black liquid. "Name's Kilgrave." He continued. "For you, Mr." again i nodded my head to let him know I understood. "For now, miss Luna..." he eyed me up and down, "I'd suggest we get you some nice clothes, we call it clothes, okay? Don't call it fur when you're in your better form"_

"_Okay." I confirmed. Then I remembered, "I do have clothes!" I said smiling. "I put them in the trash, just outside before coming here." I beamed with pride. "Should I go get them?" I asked. I didn't want to burden him. He had already helped me a lot and I didn't want him to hate me._

I noticed she seemed somewhat happy to stay and she even thanked me? This was so much fun. I already liked this peculiar creature! 'You're very welcome, miss' I smiled in delight and reached my hand out to her, caressing under her chin a little 'Or should I call you kitten' I chuckled and moved my hand away as I got up to put our empty plates in the dishwasher. 'Oh certainly not' I frowned at her as she mentioned she hid some clothes away in a dumpster 'You will stay here and make yourself comfortable. I'll show you your room, come with me' I told her and waited until she follows me up the stairs again. I chose a bedroom close to mine so I could keep an eye on her 'Here' I opened the door and revealed a room which shades were balancing between dark reds and creams. I just had fresh bedding put in. 'Bathroom's there, I assume you know how to use one' I looked at her with slight contempt and pointed the door next to the closet. 'Now, you will stay in your room and I'll go and get you something presentable to wear. Don't destroy anything and well... be a good girl, hm?' I smiled a little and took one last glance at her 'You'll find everything you need in the bathroom, you can take a bath while I'm away. I'll be back soon' I promised and with a thrill of excitement, I rushed to grab my car keys and drove to the nearest shopping center.

_I pouted a little when he refused me, but it wasn't that big of a deal. I could always find clothes later. Actually the robe I was wearing now was very comfortable, warm and even better it smelled like Mr. Kilgrave, bringing me back to our first night. I snuggled into the robe further. _

_He mentioned something about staying here and getting comfortable, I could hide the grin on my face, 'Thank you. I will' I thought as I buried myself in this happiness. I perk up, out of my spot when he said, "I'll show you to your room, come with me." I quickly got up and fallowed him. He walked to a room that was close to the one we originally came out of._

_I was slightly disappointed, having my own room ment that I wouldn't be allowed to sleep with him. I couldn't help but feel lonely as he showed me the room. I didn't want to seem rude so I smiled. "The bathroom's there, I assume you know how to use one." 'Of course I do.' I was proud I knew. I had watched the old cat lady use her bathroom, numerous times before. It shocked me the first time since she didn't have to squat to get it all out._

_He then told me to stay here, not destroy anything and be a good girl while he goes out to get me something presentable for me to wear. I didn't like it. It seemed like he didn't trust me too much, but I couldn't blame him. He barely knew me and I was a cat, so I let my dissatisfaction slide. Maybe he had trust issues, I know how bad humans can be._

_As he was walking out, I got up to fallow him, I didn't want to be left alone. He turned and smiled as if he forgot something, "you'll find everything you need in the bathroom, you can take a bath while I'm away. I'll be back soon." Then he was gone. Dejectedly I mumbled, "I'll be waiting."_

_I looked out the window as I heard a car, Sure enough, Mr. Kilgrave was gone. Causing me to feel lonely. I paced the room a little, deciding if I should go to his room to ease this loneliness. Still in the robe I moved to go through the door, only to find it blocked by an invisible fence._

_Having found a new fun distraction I forgot my loneliness as I played with the invisible door. It was super strong, but was made from air cause it didn't hurt when I punched or patted it. I ended working up a pretty good sweat and definitely needed a bath._

_I place the robe I was wearing on to the bed in a sunny location. If I was going to do this I would need comfortable place to bathe. Standing on the floor I changed back into a cat. It only hurts when I don't change forms in a while, but since I've change numerous times recently I don't have to worry about any pain. Lying on the robe I started to lick myself clean, getting ready for his return._

_When I was done, Mr. Kilgrave still wasn't there, so I scrunched up the robe into a nest so I could sleep in his embrace. _

I came back about an hour later with a nightgown, bath robe and two dresses along with some underwear. I eyed her size so I hoped they would fit.

'I'm back' I shouted and went upstairs, remembering I told her to stay in the room. I went just there and frowned darkly as I spotted her lying in the sun on my own dressing gown in the cat for. 'Bitch' I rolled my eyes and felt anger bursting inside me 'Get off it and change back to your human form' I growled and of course she had to obey. 'That is disgusting' I said to her 'Go to the bathroom and take a shower like humans do. You are not allowed to change into a cat again' I made sure I were clear about it. She was weird and even though I could use it, I wanted her mostly to be in the form of a woman. What the hell would I need a cat for in my house?! 'And then put one of those on' I dropped the bags by her bed and left her room, slamming the door. That was too strange even for me. She acted too... animal! Maybe I should get rid of her? I honestly didn't know what to do at all. I would give her a chance. Maybe with my control I could make her likable.

_I was awoken from my cat nap, "Bitch." Confused I looked at him. He had a dog too? He didn't seem to happy either, just when I was about to ask what was wrong he open his mouth, "Get off it and change back to your human form."_

_Quietly I obeyed. He didn't seem to mind it yesterday... did I do something wrong? I didn't want him to be mad. Maybe I wasn't supposed to sleep on the robe..._

"_That is disgusting." I turned and looked at the robe with my cat hair on it. Then looked back to him. He still looked displeased. "Go to the bathroom and take a shower like humans do. You are not allowed to change into a cat again." I could feel my heart break. He too didn't like a monster like me. I got up leaving the robe on the bed. I wanted to take it with me for comfort, but I didn't want to anger him further. Dropping the bags he carried he said, "and put one, of those on." Slamming the door as he left._

_I wondered what I did wrong, it's because I showed him my human form, wasn't it. ...I had no one to blame but myself. For showing to him, for ...being born this way... a monster._

_Dejectedly I walk to the shower. I had seen how these things worked. I wasn't looking forward to being rained on again... but if it'll make him happy... I stepped into the shower. There were two mobs one with H and one with C._

_I chose the one with C since it was probably ment for cats while the H was probably for humans._

_Cold. That's all I felt. Cold...freezing actually. But I willed through it. Try living through a snow storm, and this was nothing._

_I knew there was supposed to be a foaming g thing in hair for this shower, I looked around and saw two bottles. One had 'Shampoo' written on it... While the other had 'Conditioner' I chose the conditioner not wanting to put poo in my hair, even I wasn't that stupid._

_It ended up making my hair silky which was a nice change. If the rain wasn't so cold I could probably get used to this... probably._

_I got out of the shower and grabbed a fluffy towel. It helped warm and dry me off. After doing the best I could I grabbed the purple dress from the bag and put it on._

_Maybe this would make him happy?_

I waited patiently until she was done, hoping she understood all my orders correctly. Her behavior so far was putting me off. Was she like a child that had no idea how to do basics? If so, then she was useless to me. Useless except for one reason I could keep her for. As long as she wasn't saying or doing anything, she was still gorgeous. Who knows... maybe she never even did it. I didn't want to think about what she did and not do as a cat, but as a human.. I could introduce her to something... new. This thought calmed me down a little and my excitement came back when she put a dress on. She didn't bother or didn't know to put underwear so every bit of her curve was nicely visible through the fabric. I was very pleased with it. Now she smelled nice and her hair looked soft and silky 'That's better' I told her and walked up to her, brushing some hair away from her pretty face 'Now we can talk. Come with me' I ordered to her and took her to my living room in front of the fireplace. Her skin was weirdly cold so I wanted to warm her up.

'Luna... I understand you feel like you are a creature. An animal. You are not' I whispered in her ear 'You are a beautiful young lady. A human. And I am sure you were born as one. I can... teach you how to be one. I'm not a perfect example. i used to be homeless too. But you see, I have all of this. You can treat it like growing up. Grow up from being a cat. And be a lady. Would you try to do it for me?'

_I stepped out of the bathroom, only to find Mr. Kilgrave waiting in the room. He eyed me up and down, this time he seemed to be satisfied. _

'_Was it the dress?' I wondered as I took a step closer to him. I hoped he wasn't mad anymore. My questions were answered when he smiled at me wiping away my worries, "That's better." He said walking up to me._

_I relaxed as he took hold of my hair. Warmth radiating off of his hands once more as he moved my hair behind my ear. Relaxing into his touch, I missed a small frown on his face as he took my hand "Now we can talk. Come with me." And guided me back downstairs into the living room. I was surprised the fireplace was on, maybe he liked the warmth too._

_We stood in front of the fireplace. I was grateful for the warmth. As I was warming up he said my name, "Luna..." he lift my chin up so I would meet his eyes, "I understand you feel like you are a creature. An animal. You are not. You are a beautiful young lady." I felt my face heat up. "A human. And I'm sure you were born as one." I couldn't help but wonder how he could be so sure. "I can...teach you how to be one. I'm not a perfect example. I used to be homeless too." I looked around the room in disbelief, it seemed like he had everything we had to fight every day for. He continued drawing my attention back to him, "but you see, I have all of this. You can treat it like growing up." I looked into his eyes, "Grow up from being a cat. And be a lady. Would you try to do it for me?"_

_His eyes were deep, deep with emotion, almost like they could eat me up. I wanted to say I'll try, but there was a question bugging me._

_Am I just a project or ... "Would I be your lady, Mr. Kilgrave?"_

I scoffed slightly at her out of the place question. I found it amusing so I looked at her and almost nodded 'We'll see how it goes. Better perform good. You don't want to know what I do to people that displease me' I looked at her coldly from above 'Tell me what can you do? What are your abilities. Go on, charm me' I told her and leaned on the back of the coach, watching her carefully.

She could be useful. And hey, for more than 10 hours now I was thinking of something else than my bloody kidneys or Jones so that was a good thing.

_I grinned widely at his question. "Apparently," I took out my pointer finger, "claws are pretty good at picking locks." I say extending my claw. I could stretch it further than all the other cats I knew. It's how I could get into empty houses to stay warm. Never really took anything though. Well, not from cabinets or drawers anyway. Learned that the hard way. Humans don't miss things from the cans though._

_I retracted my claw, it's not like I needed it. It was just easier to show him. Then I jumped on the couch's armrest, then walked on the back of the head rest._

_Mr. Kilgrave didn't seem too impressed so I switched to my hands with my feet in the air, "I don't think my balance is too bad either." I shifted to one arm, staying there a while, then pushed off the couch doing a double back flip, landing on my feet. Sometimes you get bored surviving, sometimes you just got to have fun. _

_Street tag where anything goes, especially the chase. Walls, trees, railing, I learned a few things from humans that took to the streets. Balcony tag with other cats was fun too._

"_I can get in and out of tight spots." I said going under the couch. For some reason, I couldn't turn back into my cat form, but I fit just fine under it. I came out, poking out my head first, it was always a rule to check for danger so It just became habit._

"_Haven't met anyone who could jump farther than me yet" I said leaping half way to the other side of the room, "I can go further with a running start!" I proudly declared walking back to him._

_I sit down on the floor in front of him smiling, "I learned the human language too. Bit difficult since mom only knew a few words."_

_Then I found myself wondering, "Is it true humans can't see in the dark? Cause that sounds pretty inconvenient. It'd be harder to hunt."_

I looked down at Luna after her small performance and I smiled a little, rubbing the back of my neck 'My, now that's quiet impressive' I gave her a small applause and I patted the space next to me inviting her to join me on the couch again. I put my arm behind her beck and got a bit closer to her. She smelled like nicely now and her hair was as soft as silk. 'That's true but trust me, I have better ways to... hunt' I smirked and I put my hand on her thigh slowly, giving it a small squeeze. 'But you could help me with it, if you'd like to stay here' I threw my other hand in the air marking the space around 'Warm cozy bed every night, water, food... fun' I winked at her although I wasn't sure if she was aware of the sign it meant. 'I'll keep you safe' I whispered in her ear and noticed it seemed like I didn't have to use my power that much on her. Just to control her animal-like behavior really. I was satisfied with my new prey.

_Mr. Kilgrave clapped his hands together, smiling. Like those kids in the park that complimented each other when they did something. I couldn't help beaming with pride. "My, now that's impressive" he said. Then patted the spot next to him. I gladly took the bait._

_I didn't know how close I should sit, I know some humans had their own personal space. But then he put his arm around me, I was thrilled he wanted to snuggle again! I scooted closer to him as he said, "that's true but trust me, I have better ways to..." I turned to look at him curious and saw him smirking. "Hunt." He finished, squeezing my thigh. I wondered if it was a game or another form of petting. Some humans prefer to squeeze and release._

"_But you could help me with it, if you like to stay here" as he threw out his arm, I wondered what he wanted to hunt. I didn't hear any mice in his walls. Then I realized he was motioning to his house, "Warm cozy bed every night, water, food..." he started listing off bring my hopes up, "fun." He blinked an eye. For some reason my heart sped up, probably from all the excitement earlier._

_I must have been in a daze because Mr. Kilgrave leans towards me and whispered "I'll keep you safe"_

_A big smile finally broke out on my face, "what more could I ever ask for!?" I said in delight. Leaning on his shoulder. I liked this. I liked his warmth. With so much happiness running through me I couldn't help but rub my cheek on his shoulder, just a little. _

_I wanted him to know I was happy._

I smiled softly as I saw she was leaning on me and I pulled her even closer. She was clearly liking it which was strange but I was glad. Happy even. I caressed her other cheek as I felt her rub against my shoulder and I eyed her beautiful human form up and down. I decided to lie down so I pulled her on top of my chest. Almost like when she came in as a cat but this time I could feel every curve of hers against me. Her heart was beating fast, I wandered if it was exciting her. I wanted to find out.

'Luna, you are a gorgeous lady' I purred to her ear and moved my hands down her back over the soft purple dress I gave her until I reached her bum. I watched her reaction carefully as I wasn't sure how she'd react. I fondled her bottom in delight, still slowly and ready retreat and give right comments if I had to.

_Lying down he pulled me to his chest. I have officially labeled it as one of my favorite spots. His chest fit me perfectly. Lost in my thoughts, his comfort overwhelming when he leaned into my ear whispering, "Luna, you are a gorgeous lady."_

_Slowly, he moved his hand down my back as if he was going to pet me. My heart leaped in joy. His hand stopped when it reached my butt, leaving me confused before he gave it a squeeze, causing me to let out a noise I have never, Ever done before._

_Surprised, I looked at him wide eyed as heat came crawling up my neck, "I've never done that before." I said quietly. It didn't feel bad. It's just that there was this weird, unfamiliar heat coming from my body._

_I had never felt like this, not even with the other Tom cats. Sure some humans have rubbed my bottom before, while I was a cat. But it never made my heart rate or body heat up like this._

_He continued to rub my bum. This time it felt better than it did before. ...almost like ... my senses increased tenfold. I rubbed against him in hopes of calming down._

_... It didn't work..._

Her porcelain skin covered with a flush of rosy color as I continued touching her and her big green eyed grew even wider, her lashes nearly touching her lids as her gaze was hung upon my eyes. She clearly didn't know what to do and she didn't have to say she's never been in the position before. It was clear to me she was shocked and stunned. Her body tensed slightly, I guess she tried to give me a cuddle but I noticed her aroused nipples peeking through the dress' thin fabric. 'Should I stop?' I asked her in a mutter while slowly moving my hand over to her breast. I pinched her nipple slightly and couldn't hide the fact I was getting excited too. I didn't want to scare her though... I had to admit I was a bit different with her than most of women. I wanted to show her something new and fun. Not use her. It felt interesting for me too.

_While I was trying to cool off, Mr. Kilgrave muttered, "Should I stop?" I stopped rubbing against him, trying to process his question. "I-I..." he reach out and pinched my nipple, causing me to let out a pleasant cry, "Ah, d-don't know."_

_My lower half started to heat up and tingle, "I don't know." I breathed out. Catching his sensational smell, my lower half seemed to catch fire. "So, ...so hot." I needed to cool off somehow. The urge to seek his comfort increased, once again I started to rub against him. Gently, I put my nose to his cheek before pulling away to nudge my head in his neck. Taking in more of his wonderful sent I could help but mumbling, "More." I breathed in his sent, causing my mind to become fuzzy and warm._

_The heat didn't seem to bother me as much as I felt my lower half tightening, "More, ...I want more." It just felt so good. His touch felt... perfect. His smell ... addictive._

I caressed her hair letting out a small chuckle at her confusion. Fuck... I wanted her. I actually wanted her. She was stunning, young and so innocent. I wanted to change it but also make her feel good. I caressed her waist, enjoying her touch against my neck as she nudged. Her instinct wasn't very strong but I could tell how true her words were by the pace of her heart. It was hammering against my chest.

I smirked darkly and in one swift movement I flipped her so now I were on top of her. I held her chin and ran my thumb down her lower lip before I captured her lips with mine. At first I was gentle, trying to show her what a kiss is. And then I slowly became more passionate, making the kiss more wet until our tongues joined. I swirled mine around hers, feeling her body become breathless before I gave her a break, just to put my knee between her legs.

I kept watching her reaction as I started reaching to her thighs, higher and higher with my fingers until I discovered a satisfying wetness. 'Oh you are liking it, little minx' I grinned and pulled my shirt off before I kissed her once more, placing my fingers in her sensitive area to please her even more. She needed to know that that's why her body feels this way. 'You crave for me, right?' I asked, not wanting to control her. It wasn't necessary. Oh not at all!

_Suddenly I realized I was beneath him. I looked up as he gently held my chin, mesmerizing. He looked mesmerizing as his thumb trailed my lower lip, teasing me. Causing an ache to form. In response my mouth tenderly dropped to let out a cry, only for them to be covered with his._

_His lips were soft, tender, caring, ...tasty. They were a reward I didn't want to let go. I could felt my arms start to wrap around him. Enjoying this tantalizing reward that only increased my excitement, my heat. How good it felt. _

_I fallowed his movements, hoping he was feeling as good as I was. He started to use his tongue, which I desperately mimicked. My lower half, throbbing. Begging for something, I didn't know what. I was too occupied with him. My heat only grew as my strength waned, due to my shortness of breath. _

_My grip on his neck became loose, my arms becoming simple decoration on his stunning neck. He pulled away as I was in a daze, I whined a bit missing his touch. 'More' I wanted more even while breathing heavily, 'don't stop.'_

_Placing his knee between my legs caused my lower half to flare up in delight. Where ever he touched seemed to leave a comfortable, scorching hot trail. My mouth watered and I kept swallowing it down. Watching his every move in anticipation. Each subtle move of his fingers on my leg adding to my delight . I felt something opening and closing down there, wanting to grab hold of something._

_When he finally reach the spot under the purple dress his smile grew ever more charming. Causing my heart to soar higher and higher. "Oh you are liking it, little minx" he said. I couldn't answer, I was too high to come down, so I nodded in a pleasant daze._

_I heard rustling of clothes above me, slowly bringing me back to my senses, until I saw his chest. Firm, well-toned, Ever so slightly powdered with a bit of fur, causing waves of pleasure with ever glance before finding his place on top of me again. I opened my mouth slightly, silently begging for more. Needing more._

_Answering my desperate pleas, he placed his mouth right where it belonged. I was about to start the feast, when a certain touch down there caused my lower half to arch, desperately, needy. It was begging and I had no control. I felt too good to need control, I let my body move in accordance to its wishes._

"_You crave for me, right?" He asked. I smiled, happy he understood. I opened my mouth, finding my saliva trailing from the roof of my mouth to my tongue I finally found my voice, "Yes." I answered him in a pleasured daze. My voice was higher and more tender than when I had left it somewhere._

"_You're amazing." I wanted his mouth again, but my lower half needed his touch. I wanted his undivided attention._

At the beginning I was slightly worried she wouldn't get turned on at all. She wasn't fully human after all and it was hard to judge how her feminine body but wild mind would work together and react. But to my own satisfaction and amusement - I had her dripping wet for me. She did feel lust even if she didn't understand it.

I got up and turned the lights down a bit to make a better atmosphere as I threw an order to her 'Take your clothes off' I said carelessly even if my heart was burning of excitement I haven't felt in so long. Her weird side was making it feel so much more special to me. For some reasons I cared not to hurt her.

I turned back to her after she obeyed, not that I actually gave her a choice and I crawled on top of her again, pressing her against the pillows. 'Now relax, you'll like it' I whispered in her ear and I kicked my pants off before I finally claimed her. I let out a loud groan of pleasure as I started slowly moving within her. 'Yes' I my face tensed as well as my body and I watched her reaction in delight.

_All I wanted, all I needed was him. His warmth, his touch. Then I felt his weight leave me. _

_I was devastated. He left me there. Alone. I couldn't feel him anymore. In a panic, I hastily get up. Only for the lights to dim, it only took a brief moment for my eyes to adjust. Allowing me to see him standing by the wall. I breathed a sigh of relief. He wasn't leaving me._

_He told me to take off my clothes, before turning back towards me. 'Why didn't I think of that! That be much cooler!' I thought as I got up and removed the dress. I'm sure other would've found it hard to remove since it was a snug fit and I made it wet with sweat, but it was easy since I was used to tight spaces._

_Honestly I was happy to be back in my natural coat and lied back down where I was before, hoping he'd come back. Much to my delight he did, crawling above me once more._

_Here I thought removing the dress would help cool me off, and it did slightly. Only for me to heat up again when he pressed me into something soft. He told me to relax and I did. I mean who wouldn't? I was lying on something soft with the only human I've ever and will ever trust, right in front of me. If he's told me to relax it must be for a good reason._

_I watched as he discarded the bottom half of his fu… clothes. Comparing his legs to his chest, both looked very firm and appealing. My heart once again sent soaring as the distance between us closed. He slipped in easily, but I felt every move as my walls clenched tightly around his thing, throbbing, grabbing every chance for his touch. Any movement he made acted like a stroke, causing waves of pure pleasure. Causing my body to move in ways I didn't know possible as plenty of sounds leaked through my mouth, he didn't seem to mind and it felt good to let it out. _

_Until something stopped him. A wall, which he plunged through. Pain coursed through me as my eyes opened wide. He moved again replacing the pain with an even deeper heat. My voice that had clearly shown some pain was over taken by moans of pleasure. _

_It may have hurt, but this was the entrance to a heaven so beautiful, this pain was more than worth it._

She began to release a series of lovely whimpers and moans completely out of her control. I could feel her tight walls around my member when I froze for a moment. I wanted to make sure she was okay... 'Tell me if you don't like it' I said quietly before I muffled continues moans with a deep French kiss as I started moving faster. I grippes her thighs and groaned in pleasure yet again, closing my eyes ever so slightly. I moved my hips over and over again until my body trembled in long satisfying release. I was pretty sure she reached her orgasm too but that I would find out soon enough.

I gasped for air and lied down next to her as my couch was wide. 'Did you like it, sweetheart?' I was surprised how caring my voice sounded. Not like me at all. I needed to cold up but not yet.

_How could I not like this? I felt amazing. He made me feel amazing. The heat he caused never made me feel uncomfortable, in fact it made me feel …wanted, treasured. I loved every bit of our time together. I opened my mouth to tell him how much I loved it, only to be cut off by my own moans drowning in ecstasy, before those too were cut off by his mouth overlapping mine._

_His tongue fought for dominance, willingly I surrendered, but not before playfully fighting back just to make this moment last that much longer._

_I knew I had lost the battle, but I felt way too good to care. I couldn't stop as pleasure kept coursing through me. Every stoke, every one of his kisses, a simple grip to my thigh… each one alone was enough to send me over the edge. Together they were a deadly combination of pure bliss. My heat rose, escalating. Starting from my belly, climbing swiftly, spreading through every limb, every finger. Then white as relief washed over me._

_I don't know when he had moved to my side, but he asked me if I liked it, bringing me out of my light daze. A smile forming on my lips. I rolled over to him in hope for more contact. Sitting up on my elbow to hover above him, I playfully grinned at him, "I loved it." I said._

_Slowly moved closer to his body, till my head touched his shoulder. I snuggled into him, before relaxing. Falling into a blissful sleep._

I glanced over at her as she admitted loving it and for a moment I was pretty damn sure it was just my control working. But her eyes seemed genuine! Her black locks stuck to her slightly sweaty face and she was panting deeply. 'What are you-' I shut up as I realized she was trying to embrace me... me! A girl was trying to cuddle me!

I was truly shocked but my heart melted and I wrapped my arm around her. She fell asleep to my surprise so I went ahead and carried her to her bedroom.

I showered quickly before I stood in the doorway, watching her sleep. She was still naked... I couldn't resist that. I put black boxer shorts on and joined her under the covers, wrapping my arm around her from behind.

I fell asleep as well.

_Warmth._

_That's what I felt waking up. I didn't have to open my eyes to feel that warmth. It was there with me. The softness beneath me. That wonderful feeling of warmth._

_Comfort._

_A precious feeling that's hard to come by. A feeling that's only found with familiar things. A familiar smell, warmth, softness. A comfortable weight holding snuggly to my waist._

_Smiling I open my eyes, welcomed by the sunlight and a very familiar smell. Barley moving I look to see where I am. The room didn't interest me, it was just a place to stay, but I spied… no I felt something that made my body radiate warmth._

_My head, resting on Mr. Kilgrave's arm. Glancing down to see the weight on my waist was his other arm, holding me. There right beside him, I smiled in his embrace. It felt good. Like… really good. Trying not to move, letting this moment last. I let my mind wander to last night. The heat returned with the memories._

_I didn't mind, I had him here. Right here. The heat coursing through me, encouraged me to get closer, not caring if I woke him up. Turning over in his arms, facing him I buried my head in his chest. Comfort, happiness replacing the subtle heat of encouragement._

_Drifting back to a comfortable sleep, I place my arm around his waist. Gently tangling myself to get closer to him. Nudging the comfort out of habit, "I like you. I like this." I mumbled in human tongue before drifting off into a light blissful sleep, feeling him. Holding him._

I felt her shifting slightly early in the morning but I was way too sleepy to react and I drifted off again. All I knew was that a pretty lady from last night was cuddled in my arms as we were taking last hours of sleep.

I woke up first, surprised that the little woman was still tangled close to me. It didn't usually happen. I opened my eyes and was greeted by raven haired beauty. Her cheeks were flushed, her lips slightly parted as she breathed in and out steadily. I smiled a little, caressing her hair. Her arm was wrapped around my waist and her head was resting against my shoulder.

After a while she seemed to be waking up and I kisses those soft pink lips of hers as I couldn't resist them. 'Good morning, Luna' I whispered and brought her closer to me. 'How about a nice morning bath...? Together if you like... humans usually like it' I told her as I looked into her beautiful emerald eyes.

_I felt a gentle pull of my hair, causing me to stir slightly. Snuggling into the warmth I was holding. Reluctant to let go, I held the warmth tighter. My warmth shifted slightly under my arm and I was slightly annoyed until I felt two warm familiar lumps on my lips. Smiling, I opened my eyes to see Mr. Kilgrave right in front of me. My smile to blossomed in further happiness as he whispered a morning greeting in his deep charming, husky voice, holding me closer to him._

_Until he mentioned a bath. A bath means water, water means being wet, wet means…ugh… I couldn't help frowning a bit. I was adverse to the idea of a bath until he offered to be together. I looked up to him and he stared right back at me._

_I didn't like the idea of going in cold water unless I had to, but maybe with him, if he was there I'd be okay, "Only if you're there with me." I said holding him a bit tighter. _

_Maybe if he was there I could learn to like a 'bath'. I already learned to like the rain a bit more because it brought me to him._


End file.
